1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a reliable liquid crystal display which exhibits excellent contrast and excellent picture quality, irrespective of a change with the passage of time, and which can prevent crosstalk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are light-reflecting devices which receive light from an external source to display an image, and play an important role in the field of display devices because they consume little electric power compared to other devices, are able to be manufactured in various sizes, and are capable of displaying various patterns.
A general liquid crystal display has upper and lower substrates facing each other, upper and lower electrodes and an alignment layer sequentially disposed on each substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the alignment layers.
In the aforementioned liquid crystal display, the alignment of liquid crystals varies according to application of an external voltage. External light applied to the liquid crystal display is shielded or transmitted according to a change in the alignment of liquid crystals. That is to say, if a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal display, an electric field is formed at the liquid crystal layer. As a result, liquid crystals are aligned in a predetermined direction, and external light applied to the liquid crystal display is shielded or transmitted, thereby creating an image on the screen of the liquid crystal display.
However, as time passes, contaminants such as dust and ions are generated at the alignment layers or sealing member of the liquid crystal display, which may deteriorate contrast characteristics of the liquid crystal display and cause crosstalk. Also, the alignment characteristic of liquid crystals varies, causing blurry areas on a picture.
In more detail, in the case of using polar liquid crystals having a high dielectric constant, a polar liquid crystal material partially dissolves the sealing member so that ions are generated at the interface between the liquid crystal layer and the sealing member, thereby lowering the purity of the liquid crystal material.
Also, the alignment layer is mainly formed by a rubbing method in which a thin film made of an organic polymer such as polyimide is formed on a substrate and hardened, and then the resultant product is rubbed with a specific cloth to control the orientation of liquid crystal molecules. However, fine particles or cellulose may be separated from the specific cloth to produce contaminants. Also, the thin-film transistor may be damaged by static electricity generated during rubbing, thereby deteriorating the performance of the liquid crystal display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable liquid crystal display which exhibits excellent contrast and excellent picture quality, irrespective of a change with the passage of time, and which can prevent crosstalk.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object, there is provided a liquid crystal display liquid crystal display including upper and lower substrates facing each other, electrodes and alignment layers each sequentially formed on the upper and lower substrates, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the alignment layers respectively formed on the upper and lower substrates, and a spacer for controlling the distance between the upper and lower substrates, wherein an ion-absorbing material coated layer is formed on the surface of the spacer.